


Kissed By The King of Saturnalia

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Saturnalia, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: When Crowley is crowned King of the Saturnalia Feast, Rome’s Emperor decides to cause trouble.  A public display of lust, leads to a private expression of passion.  From the NSFW volume of the AntiChrist-mas Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Kissed By The King of Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was from the NSFW Volume of the AntiChrist-mas Zine. The exclusivity period is over and I’m able to post and share now.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!

Aziraphale hid behind a column and surveyed the throne room. Tonight was the first night of Saturnalia. Several statues of Saturn had been moved into the room and adorned with holly boughs. Even the tall candle stands that lit the room were covered with the waxy green leaves and clusters of crimson berries. Musicians began to play, the lyres offering a sweet tune over the rhythmic drumming of the tympanum; occasionally the aulos provided a shrill sound to accent in contrast to the lower pitched cornu horns. 

Courtiers drank as they waited for the emperor. Aziraphale watched, hopeful he might get a chance to speak to Nero. His attempt to put Nero on the right path as a boy had failed and he hoped for a second chance during the week long Festival of Saturn. 

Suddenly, the music stopped and horns sounded in fanfare as Nero entered. As Aziraphale moved out from the column to get a better look, he noticed a familiar figure at the edge of the courtiers, standing near the throne. Crowley! It wasn't a shock to see the demon dressed in black with his deep copper hair forming a halo around his face, but Aziraphale's hopes of swaying Nero diminished.

Nero had several pieces of holly with ribbons tied around them that he presented to several courtiers. The last piece he gave to Crowley. While Aziraphale couldn't hear what was being said, the emperor's hungry expression was unmistakable. Crowley crooked his eyebrow over his eyeshades and smirked. Aziraphale frowned. Part of the demon's job was seducing humans, but the angel found himself bothered by it more and more.

Worse, he wondered what it would be like to be underneath Crowley and feel the demon's touch. The thought had lingered since Eden when they'd witnessed Adam and Eve coupling. There had been some casual touches over the years, even a few rare embraces, and then there were the times they'd drunk together. His lips still ached when he remembered the wine-soaked kisses they'd shared at Petronius' over oysters. Every time, the demon would reach a point where he would suggest they sober up or he would sober up and leave. An angel shouldn't talk to a demon, much less dally with one, but Aziraphale craved their encounters and longed for more.

Servants ran around with pieces of cake, but Aziraphale remained half hidden. Crowley accepted a piece of cake and, to Aziraphale's surprise, took a bite. A moment later a cheer went up as the demon held up a coin.

" _Io Saturnalia!_ We have our King!" Nero cried out and servants came forward with a holly crown fashioned from silver and rubies that the emperor placed on Crowley's head. "What sorts of delightful perversions shall we indulge in?"

It was clear Nero was hoping for something involving himself. Crowley, wearing his crown, moved spryly to a column near Aziraphale and leapt up to swing off it. "The King of Saturnalia proclaims you all shall kiss someone you're planning to fornicate with!"

Nero kissed several people, but didn't look entirely happy as Crowley had evaded him.

"No one kissed you, Crowley," Nero said provokingly.

Crowley gave a wicked smile that made most of the room, including Aziraphale, swoon as he replied, "That's because I'm the one that gives the kiss."

"Oh ho! Our King likes to be in charge!" Nero looked approvingly. "Well, you are the King of Saturnalia."

" _Io Saturnalia!_ " The crowd cheered.

"For my next proclamation-"

"So is there no one the King wishes to kiss?" the emperor pressed.

Aziraphale felt himself turning red as Crowley's gaze turned in his direction. Even though the demon's eyes were hidden behind eyeshades, the angel could feel the intensity. Desire was something that carried a frightening price, yet it was something Aziraphale couldn’t deny feeling for Crowley. He'd indulged in food since Eden with gusto, what would happen if he gave into his urge for Crowley? Would Gabriel appear and make Aziraphale fall if he let Crowley take him?

Crowley looked away from Aziraphale and, with a nonchalant expression, answered. "The most tempting treasures of Rome fill this room. I am but a simple man and cannot choose from so many pleasures."

"Then I shall choose for you!"

Under his breath, Crowley muttered, "Shit."

Nero stood and looked around the room. The emperor suddenly fixed his gaze in Aziraphale's direction and a wave of panic washed over the angel as he realized he'd come out of his hiding place when Crowley had been looking at him.

"My old tutor. I haven't seen you in years. It's quite all right. You are welcome," Nero said. Then an evil expression crossed his face and he looked at Crowley. "Kiss him."

"Ngk, pardon?"

"Kiss him," Nero commanded and gestured from Crowley to Aziraphale.

Crowley bit his lip as if in thought.

"You may be the King of Saturnalia, but I am the Emperor of Rome," Nero declared petulantly.

"Course you are," Crowley agreed and moved towards Aziraphale.

The angel froze. They'd kissed before on several occasions. Always after a great deal of drinking and when they were quite alone. In public? The idea both terrified and tantalized. In the space of little more than a heartbeat, Crowley was in front of Aziraphale and he pressed him against the marble column. There were distant sounds, but the only sound Aziraphale could make out for certain was his own corporation's pulse as it thundered in his ears.

Crowley caressed his cheek, then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I can stop time and we can run away."

They could, of course, but Crowley would likely have to explain using such a powerful miracle for no apparent reason. Aziraphale's tongue darted out and he sighed, "I think I could manage a kiss if you could. After all, you're the King of Saturnalia."

Time felt as if it froze in the next moment. Crowley's eyes seemed to glow over the edge of his eyeshades and Aziraphale felt his own eyelids fluttering shut. The demon's mouth captured his gently, almost as if hesitant. And then it was over.

"Crowley, either you kiss and debauch him properly or I will," Nero said, breaking the spell.

"Sorry, angel," the demon murmured softly before covering Aziraphale's mouth once more.

Aziraphale arched against Crowley, their audience forgotten, as the kiss spiraled out of control. This time it went on and on as approving shouts went round the room. His hands were clinging to the folds of Crowley's black toga to steady himself when the dizzying kiss ended.

"Right, that's enough for you lot," Crowley announced with a flourish. "The King of Saturnalia orders you to feast and fornicate while I debauch this morsel in my chambers!"

Merriment commenced and Crowley picked Aziraphale up over his shoulder, slapped his bottom, and carried him out of the room. The angel was too shocked to react until Crowley took him to his room and locked the door.

"Sorry about that. You should be safe in here," Crowley said as he put Aziraphale down.

"What if someone-"

"If we hear anyone, we can make some noises," the demon said with a shrug and miracled a pitcher of wine and a couple of cups.

"Nero might order them to knock the door down, he seemed quite taken with you." Aziraphale hated the jealousy that seeped into his voice.

Crowley shrugged and handed Aziraphale a cup of wine. "Hardly of consequence. I can snap my fingers and send him into the sea."

"You're a demon. I mean-" the angel hesitated. The words seemed to spill out even as he tried to stop himself. "I would think seducing an emperor would be an accomplishment."

The demon took a sip of wine and sat on a chair near the bed where Aziraphale sat. "Lust is part of the job, has been since the beginning, but I seldom particularly wish to indulge with humans. You know how it is."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Come on, angel. Surely you've had sex with a human or two over the past four thousand years."

"Angels don't do that sort of thing, Crowley."

"Yeah, I wouldn't bother with humans, but demons aren't a very good looking lot for the most part. I'd stick with angels too if I were you."

Aziraphale shook his head and stared at his cup. "Angels don't do that sort of thing with each other. And not all demons are so bad looking. You're-"

As the angel bit his tongue to keep from saying too much, Crowley slid forward and knelt so his face was level with Aziraphale's. Crowley took the wine cup and put it aside as he studied Aziraphale.

"I'm what, angel?"

"Please don't make me say it."

The demon leaned closer so their foreheads pressed and their lips touched as he spoke, "Aziraphale."

"Angels aren't supposed to want such things."

Crowley slid his hands over the outside of Aziraphale's thighs. "Perhaps not. But what about love?"

"I don't know."

Aziraphale gave a shuddering breath and cupped Crowley's face. The flickers of need he'd felt in the past burned brightly. The demon looked at him as if seeking permission and Aziraphale nodded.

Crowley's mouth moved over Aziraphale's, sweet and torturous, as though the demon was coaxing all of the angel's most forbidden urges to the surface. No miracles, no alcohol, they were two beings that were finally surrendering to the need that had haunted them since they met in Eden. After the kiss, the demon pulled back and smiled.

"No thunder. No divine retribution. Just you and I."

Did he dare take the risk? The Almighty knew all and had to already know how much Aziraphale wanted Crowley. She would know the multitude of sinful thoughts he'd had. Oysters passed his lips in delicious abandon on a regular basis without consequences. Crowley was the being he loved most, would it be so wrong to taste him? Between Aziraphale's thighs, the small effort his corporation came equipped with throbbed to life.

"I don't know what to do, can you show me?"

Crowley turned his head to kiss Aziraphale's palm. "We'll go slowly. If there's anything you don't like or that you wish differently, you have only to say."

"Would you take off your eyeshades?"

The demon laughed as he set them on a nearby table, then he tossed the priceless crown across the room. Aziraphale slid back on the bed in anticipation, miracling his sandals away. A quick snap and Crowley dispatched his own sandals as well as his clothing. It was the first time Aziraphale had ever seen Crowley naked. Slim and lightly sinewed, he moved onto the bed and kissed Aziraphale.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and the throbbing between the angel's thighs increased as he felt the demon's large cock pressing against him. Slim fingers removed the angel's white toga and discarded it as they kissed. Aziraphale arched underneath Crowley as his tunic rode up, allowing him greater physical contact with the demon. Neither said much beyond each other's name, but after thousands of years building towards this moment, both angel and demon were past words.

Long fingers moving nimbly over softly rounded flesh and plump hands grabbing the demon's slim figure spoke volumes. Aziraphale was beyond the point of blushing when Crowley divested him of his tunic and stared at him. Nervousness seemed light years away as Crowley's serpentine tongue painted trails from the angel's throat to his tumescent cock. Aziraphale gasped at the exquisite sensation as Crowley took the aching flesh between the angel's thighs into his mouth. The demon's tongue brought the organ to stinging life and Aziraphale's fingers clutched at the sheets, desperate to hold onto something as his world seemed to spiral out of control.

Aziraphale sighed as Crowley snapped and teased a slick finger against Aziraphale's puckered opening.

The demon gently stretched him with his fingers and murmured reverently, "You belong to me, angel."

"I want you inside me, Crowley. I want to be yours."

A low groan escaped the demon's lips and he moved on top of Aziraphale. His erection pressed against Aziraphale's slicked opening and he looked down at him. Aziraphale smiled at him and watched as Crowley started to push into him. There was a slight stretching feeling and he gasped slightly. Golden eyes fluttered shut momentarily as Crowley gently pressed in the rest of the way. His expression was one of pure rapture and Aziraphale wished they'd done this sooner.

Crowley pressed his body over Aziraphale, trapping the angel's cock between them. As they moved, there was a delicious friction on the angel's leaking cock between them. Their mouths met once again and Aziraphale clung to Crowley. Pleasure mounted and they moved faster, driven by a primal need. Aziraphale wasn't quite sure where they were heading, but he surrendered to the journey Crowley's body was taking him on.

Aziraphale's cock began to spasm and he cried with shock and pleasure. Crowley shouted, "Angel!" Then a hot warmth flooded Aziraphale's backside. Crowley moved carefully off Aziraphale and then pulled him close. Neither spoke for many moments, but they stared in awe of one another.

No sign of divine judgement. Only an angel, a demon, and the enormity of what just transpired between them. Aziraphale wanted the night to last forever.

"You know," Aziraphale said as Crowley's hardness pressed against his thigh. "Part of my job is to blend in. Perhaps I should stay for all of Saturnalia. After all, you are the King of Saturnalia."

The demon laughed, moved on top of the angel once more, and rubbed his cock against the angel's. " _Io Saturnalia."_

" _Io Saturnalia_ , indeed," Aziraphale replied, wrapping his legs around Crowley's waist...

  
  
  



End file.
